<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>G'khota and G'raha Tia NSFW Alphabet by RescueWombat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560609">G'khota and G'raha Tia NSFW Alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RescueWombat/pseuds/RescueWombat'>RescueWombat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Trans G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Trans Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RescueWombat/pseuds/RescueWombat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An NSFW alphabet for G'raha Tia and my Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te OC G'khota</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>G'khota and G'raha Tia NSFW Alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A = Aftercare</b>
  <span> (what they’re like after sex)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota and G’raha are both extremely cuddly after sex, no matter the sweat and other fluids that might be sticking to them. G’khota tends to cling to G’raha, which the other man takes as license to play with his lovers hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>B = Body part</b>
  <span> (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota is extremely proud of his legs and how they help him dance, and he loves G’raha’s tummy, especially with the small bit of pudge it has that makes it extremely nice to nap on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha is proud of his eyes and how they represent his connection to Allag, and he has a soft spot for G’khota’s back, as he enjoys watching the muscles of it shift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>C = Cum</b>
  <span> (anything to do with cum, basically)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When G’khota cums, he tends to convulse for a solid 30 seconds on average, moaning the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When G’raha cums, he’s completely silent, eyes rolled back, head tilted back, mouth agape as he just lets go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>D = Dirty secret</b>
  <span> (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota wants to see what it would be like to have G’raha leave one of the vibrators he sometimes uses inside of G’khota for a day, but is worried his boyfriend will think he’s depraved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha wants G’khota to take charge and put him on the bottom sometimes, just to see how the other man would pay him back for all the teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>E = Experience</b>
  <span> (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota is, admittedly, kind of a whore. He’s experienced with all sorts, and knows quite a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha wasn’t as experienced as G’khota when their relationship started, but has grown considerably since.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>F = Favorite position</b>
  <span> (this goes without saying)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota is indifferent to positions, as long as it gets him off, but G’raha prefers to use positions that let him see his boyfriends face while he comes undone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>G = Goofy</b>
  <span> (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depending how the two of them feel, sex is anything from an intimate and romantic affair to a rambunctious and energetic romp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>H = Hair</b>
  <span> (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota keeps himself impeccably smooth, the only body hair he has being a small patch of pubic hair trimmed into the shape of a heart to match the tattoo on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha is less of a stickler for his own body hair, but keeps himself well groomed nonetheless, with little more than a treasure trail and some trimmed pubic hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I = Intimacy</b>
  <span> (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them like to set the mood, G’khota by stripping sensually to slow music playing from the orchestrion, G’raha with romantic lighting and scented candles, and the sex itself is slow and sensual and romantic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>J = Jack off</b>
  <span> (masturbation headcanon)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota masturbates frequently, both out of boredom and because his higher sex drive sometimes leaves G’raha in the dust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the 200 years G’raha spent without G’khota, masturbation was the only way he could get off, leaving him with in depth knowledge of different tricks and techniques.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>K = Kink</b>
  <span> (one or more of their kinks)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota loves to put on a show, stripping and posing for his lover before finally getting at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha enjoys leaving G’khota on edge, a slight sadistic streak that has him stepping away to admire him as the other Miqo’te mewls and whines for G’raha to finish the job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>L = Location</b>
  <span> (favorite places to do the do)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They prefer their bedroom at the Rising Stones, but sometimes G’khota will drag G’raha into a storeroom or a supply closet for a bell or two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>M = Motivation</b>
  <span> (what turns them on, gets them going)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota is ready practically whenever, but listening to G’raha talk about his research or watching him work tend to make it hard for G’khota to ignore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For G’raha, watching G’khota perform his morning stretches has more than a little effect on him, something about seeing how limber he is and watching the muscles of his back shift as he moves just riles him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>N = No</b>
  <span> (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha and G’khota both despise anything that brings physical harm into the bedroom. They see enough of it in daily life, they don’t need it when they want to unwind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>O = Oral</b>
  <span> (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them are fairly good at oral sex, but G’khota is a textbook pillow princess and tends to receive rather than give, while G’raha prefers to give rather than receive, enjoying the look on G’khota’s face as he takes his time going down on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>P = Pace</b>
  <span> (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They tend to take it slow, G’raha winding G’khota up and up and up until he’s begging for release and whining with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Q = Quickie</b>
  <span> (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota doesn’t mind them, but prefers to take his time when having sex. A quickie to him is like eating half a donut and throwing the rest away, a waste of something perfectly good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha dislikes them. He can’t get maximum enjoyment from a five minute fuck session right then and there when he could wait until later and wind G’khota up until he’s begging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>R = Risk</b>
  <span> (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota’s all for taking risks as long as they aren’t dangerous ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha is a bit more cautious, but most of the time G’khota can talk him into experimenting or doing odder things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>S = Stamina</b>
  <span> (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depending on how intense it is, G’khota can go for as long as three bells, but G’raha has only lasted that long once before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After G’raha is worn out, depending on his energy level G’khota might go for three or four more rounds on his own, but most of the time he just cuddles up to G’raha and melts into his boyfriend’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>T = Toys</b>
  <span> (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota is ambivalent on toys and their usage, finding them fun when the situation is right, but overall preferring his or his lovers hand to a toy most times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha, like G’khota, is mostly ambivalent to toys, but has purchased a few magitek aids for when he wants to really wind G’khota up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>U = Unfair</b>
  <span> (how much they like to tease)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota likes to tease so far as his strip teases and sensual posing are concerned, but prefers to get down to business otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha, however, enjoys teasing G’khota in any way he can in the bedroom, toying with him and watching him get needier and needier as it goes on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>V = Volume</b>
  <span> (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During sex most of the noise coming out of G’khota’s mouth is moaning, mewling, and begging G’raha to finish him off, mostly quiet, but occasionally loud enough the other residents of the Rising Stones give them knowing looks the next day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha tends to mostly lavish praise onto G’khota, telling him how beautiful he looks and how good he tastes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>W = Wild card</b>
  <span> (random headcanons for the characters)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota has several piercings. Rings in both nipples, a stud in his tongue, and an eyebrow stud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha has adapted several thaumaturgic spells for use in the bedroom, primarily for temperature play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>X = X-ray</b>
  <span> (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the both of them being trans, there isn’t exactly a whole lot to “X-ray”, but both of them are physically fit at the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota is muscular around his back, shoulders, and legs, from years of archery and dancing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha, in contrast to his boyfriend, is softer from lack of exercise. As the Crystal Exarch he was more fit and vigorous, but before and after his time in the Crystal Tower, his pursuit of scholastic research and sedentary status left him just a bit softer in the tummy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Y = Yearning</b>
  <span> (how high is their sex drive?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G’khota is almost constantly willing to have sex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha has a very average sex drive, but sometimes G’khota is just a bit too much for him, leaving the other man to satisfy himself...not that G’raha minds watching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Z = Zzz</b>
  <span> (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them are asleep almost immediately after sex if it’s a drawn out session with G’raha teasing G’khota like usual.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>